Promesa
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Él sonríe, tristemente. "-He cumplido mi promesa, ¿verdad? He venido a ver la nieve contigo." Acaricia la fría piedra frente a él y suspira. "-Ganaremos la guerra. Por ti. Lo prometo, y sabes que yo nunca rompo mis promesas."


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mío. Si no, Kakashi y Anko estarían juntos D: El apellido de Rin sí lo es xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Posible Ooc (?) No lo sé**

La nieve cae lentamente sobre Konoha, dando un aire nostálgico a la par que navideño a la estampa. Todo es tranquilo, dentro de lo común. Los copos de nieve caen con su propio ritmo, lentos y hermosos, dándole a todo un aire mágico. Y, en medio de todo ello, hay una pareja. Quizá no sean novios, al menos no lo parece. No se tocan y apenas se miran, pero entre ellos hay _algo_, eso es obvio, la atmósfera es relajada, ella sonríe ampliamente, mirando hacia el cielo, dejando que su pelo, que extrañamente está suelto y libre, caiga por su nuca, rozando sus hombros.

Alza las manos para coger algún copo de nieve, pero uno de éstos va a caer a la punta de su nariz, quedando allí unos momentos. El hombre a su lado ríe quedamente bajo su máscara. Hay veces en las que ella parece una cría.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Hatake?—Pregunta ella, mordaz.

—¿Yo?—Inquiere él, de manera inocente, con su único ojo visible entrecerrado.-¿Me estaba riendo, Anko?

Él le dedica una sonrisa que no se ve, pero ella sabe que está ahí. Le conoce lo suficiente.

¿Cuándo comenzaron a ser amigos? En realidad, ninguno de ellos lo tiene muy claro. Recuerdan el primer día que se vieron, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, retándose con solamente el contacto visual. La alumna predilecta de Orochimaru y el mejor alumno de Minato. Los sobresalientes discípulos de los dos posibles Hokage. En ese momento, ambos pensaron que podrían machacar al otro.

Oh, cabe añadir que no podían. De haber peleado, seguramente hubieran quedado empate.

Cuando volvieron a verse, las miradas no dijeron exactamente lo mismo. Ella estaba rota. Orochimaru la había dejado tras ponerle el sello maldito. _Abandonada._ Como un perro cualquiera. ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento su orgullo, su expresión altanera e indiferente? Se había marchado con el Sannin, estaba claro. Él la miró fijamente.

_Lástima._

En ese momento, Anko había apretado los dientes y bajado los ojos ante Kakashi. Pero momentos después, volvió a alzar la mandíbula con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de obtener, tratando, quizá hasta lastimeramente, de conservar la altanería que había tenido alguna vez.

—¿Qué miras, Hatake?—Le preguntó. _Mordaz._

Él se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a negar con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta. No quería empezar una pelea con ella, no ahora, cuando eso solamente le traería problemas a la chica. Quizá, por una vez, el niño pegado a las reglas que era pensara en alguien más a parte de en sí mismo. O quizá solamente le tuviera pena, quién sabe.

Lo único que tuvo por seguro, era que esa niña tenía agallas. Muchas. Y eso, en el fondo, le agradó.

Y, después de tantos años, aquí están. No tienen muy claro cuándo se han vuelto amigos. No tienen muy claro cuándo comenzaron a comer juntos tras las misiones, no tienen muy claro cuándo empezaron a escapar juntos de las fastidiosas fiestas Jounin organizadas por el Tercero o, a la muerte de éste, por Tsunade, no tienen muy claro cuándo él comenzó a buscar la conversación siempre amena de ella.

_No lo tienen muy claro._

¿Pero acaso importa?

—La nieve es bonita.—Reconoce Anko como si nada, recolocándose su bufanda oscura y sonriendo de nuevo, esa sonrisa amplia, infantil, que en cierto modo al Hatake le recuerda a Naruto.

—Supongo que tienes razón.—Acepta.

—¿Supones?—Ella le alza una ceja, pero sigue sonriendo. Está feliz.

Las manos enguantadas de ella pasan por su propio cabello, y él sigue su movimiento con atención. Sabe todas y cada una de sus manías, como esa misma. En cierto modo, sabe que Anko es una de las pocas amigas que le quedan.

De lejos, se escucha el barullo provocado por la fiesta navideña organizada por los Jounin, a Kakashi le gusta saber que, en medio de la guerra y aunque sea en una casa creada por Yamato, ellos siguen teniendo sus momentos de celebración. Momentos de felicidad.

Pero eso no va con ninguno de los dos presentes, aunque Anko, bajo su gran abrigo, lleve un vestido de color violáceo que deja ver gran parte de sus piernas, aunque Kakashi lleve una camisa blanca bajo todas sus capas de ropa para combatir el frío.

—No nieva mucho en Konoha.—Añade él.

—Por eso debemos aprovechar las pocas veces que lo hace.—Se reafirma ella, colocando ambas manos en la cintura.—Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan alejado, Hatake? No muerdo.

—A veces me pregunto si eso será verdad.—Comenta Kakashi.

Pero avanza un par de pasos hasta quedar a su lado, notando el vaho que nace de los labios rosas de su amiga. Estúpidamente, se pregunta cómo sabrán esos labios. Niega con la cabeza, llamándose idiota internamente. ¡Está claro que él no quiere besar a Anko! Por Dios, estamos hablando de _Anko,_ ¿vale? La loca, la traviesa, la divertida, la hiperactiva Anko.

—Ey, Hatake.—Llama de pronto. Él gira la mirada, esperando a que hable.

De pronto, nota como algo le golpea en la cabeza, haciéndole bajarla con un gemido de dolor, cerrando los ojos.

—¿A qué viene esto?—Pregunta, sobándose el golpe, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Anko se cruza de brazos y le mira, con las mejillas hinchadas en un gesto infantil.

—Para que dejes de estar preocupado por lo que sea, no tengo muy claro el motivo.—Respondió.

_¿El motivo? Que quizá te quiera. Cosas de la vida, ¿verdad?_

—No me pasa nada, Anko.—Dice, por el contrario.

Ella bufa, pero sonríe levemente.

—¿Me crees idiota, Hatake?—Inquiere.

Pero no espera contestación. Rápida como el rayo, le toma las solapas de su abrigo, acercándole hacia ella para juntar sus labios en un beso leve, casto, sin siquiera bajarle la máscara.

Ella le mira, y cor sorpresa, Kakashi se da cuenta de que está levemente sonrojada. Sonríe bajo la tela negra que cubre sus labios, ella lo nota e imita el gesto.

—Veremos caer juntos la nieve todos los años, ¿te parece?—Cuando él asiente con la cabeza, continúa, ésta vez a voz de grito. —¡Y es una promesa, así que no me valen excusas!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ha pasado un año desde aquel día. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Y, de nuevo, la nieve cae sobre Konoha. Entre los copos que caen suavemente, hay una figura, arrodillada sobre la blanca y helada sustancia. Suspira quedamente bajo la máscara que cubre la parte inferior de su rostro, y entre sus manos aprieta con fuerza un ramo de flores púrpuras.

-Vuelve a nevar, Anko.—Le dice a la nada, pues no hay nadie con él.

_Nadie._

_Está solo._

_A veces, le duele._

Obviamente, solo el silencio es su contestación. Cierra los ojos con tristeza, y acaricia la roca frente a él, rozando con los dedos los nombres de aquellos a los que echa de menos, aquellos a los que la guerra se ha llevado. _"Uchiha Obito. Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Sasawa Rin. Haruno Sakura._

_Mitarashi Anko"._

La guerra en la que el mundo Shinobi está sumido le ha quitado todo lo que le quedaba poco a poco. Mataron a Sakura. Sakura, su pequeña flor de cerezo, aquella alumna que siempre fue el pegamento de su equipo. Quiso salvarles. Quiso estar allí para los tres, siempre, pero al final las cosas se le salieron de las manos. Naruto es el héroe de Konoha, está luchando en algún lugar, comandando las tropas, buscando a Sasuke para pelear con él. Ya no quiere traerle de vuelta. Ya no dice "¡Tengo que salvar al idiota del Teme ´ttebayo!" Porque ya no queda nada del Uchiha para salvar, y Naruto lo sabe.

Aún recuerda el día que le informaron de lo de Sakura, aún recuerda cómo cayó de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Y recuerda los brazos que le rodearon, consoladores, cálidos. Unos brazos finos, pero que eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para dejar que él se apoyara en ellos. Anko había sido su apoyo.

_Muerta._

_Todos están muertos ahora._

Aprieta más fuertemente los dientes y deja las flores sobre la tumba, con la nieve cayendo aún sobre ellas con pereza.

—He cumplido mi promesa, ¿verdad? He venido a ver la nieve contigo.—Sonríe levemente. Necesita ayuda. La necesita a _ella_.

Kakashi no puede negar en las que hay veces en las que le gustaría terminar con todo y acompañarles.

Hace apenas dos meses que la ha perdido, dos meses desde que un Ninja le informó de la muerte de Anko. Nadie sabía de su relación, por lo que el Shinobi solamente le habló como si él hubiera perdido una amiga. Quizá no entendió por qué, súbitamente, los ojos del Hatake se llenaron de lágrimas. Nadie sabe que, más tarde, colocaría en su casa la foto de la Mitarashi, justo al lado de las imágenes que conservaba de Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina y Sakura. Justo al lado de las fotografías de sus equipos, el nuevo y el antiguo.

—La guerra sigue, Anko, y estamos metidos en ella hasta el cuello.—Confiesa, mirando otra vez la tumba con melancolía.—Apenas he podido sacar algo de tiempo para venir a verte. Pero no voy a romper mi promesa.

Aprieta los puños. Necesita a sus amigos. Necesita el apoyo de esa mujer. Pero se ha ido, como todos, le han dejado solo.

—¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival! ¡Vamos, debemos volver al campo de batalla y pelear por nuestra llama de la juventud!—Grita con ánimos Gai. Kakashi cree que es el único que sigue siendo el mismo, o al menos lo aparenta.

—Debo irme, Anko.—Se despide al fin.—Vamos a ganar esta guerra, te prometo que lo haremos. Por ti. Y sabes que yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Él se levantó, limpiándose la nieve de los pantalones y dándose la vuelta, mirando una última vez por encima de su hombro, al monumento en honor de los caídos. Sabe que pronto, quizá cuando acabe la guerra, cuando él no sea necesario, irá con ellos. Con aquellas personas a las que echa de menos, a las que necesita. Sabe, también, que Naruto y Sasuke le acompañarán pronto. Se matarán el uno al otro, está claro.

Solo le queda esperar para volver a ver a Anko.

Se va, dejando allí lo único que queda de la mujer a la que quiso. Y un ramo de flores púrpuras semienterrado por la nieve como única muestra de su presencia en aquel lugar.

**Esto, en un principio, iba a ser un one-shot feliz. Pero en fin, así salió al final, es culpa de la mano (?) así que no me matéis D:**

**Es mi primer KakaAnko, no sé si habrá Ooc, ya lo he dicho más arriba XD ¿Me lo decís vosotros?**

**Bueno, siguiendo: Esto de aquí se lo debía a Isi-san, que me vició a esta pareja -w- Y ahora tengo a este (adorable) par metido en la cabecita~**

**Algún día escribiré algo más feliz de ellos, lo juro (?) XD**

**Ahora sí, me voy ^^ Yo juraría que leí hace poco algo parecido a esto, pero no sé, no me preguntéis D:**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Nos leemos~!**


End file.
